Disposable wearable absorbent articles include diapers and incontinence garments. These articles can be made from various materials, including extensible materials. Extensible materials can be extended in size. This ability to extend can be useful in disposable wearable articles. For example, a disposable wearable absorbent article with extensible sides can be extended to fit wearers of various sizes.
The design of such extensible sides can affect the way that an article can be applied to a wearer. Unfortunately, some disposable wearable absorbent articles with extensible sides are difficult to apply to wearers. For example, some disposable wearable absorbent articles can require significant forces to extend the extensible sides.
The design of such extensible sides can also affect the way that an article fits on a wearer. Unfortunately, some disposable wearable absorbent articles with extensible sides fit wearers poorly. For example, some disposable wearable absorbent articles with extensible sides can rotate around or slip down on a wearer. A disposable wearable absorbent article that rotates or slips can feel uncomfortable, look unattractive, and perform poorly as the article tends to ride back, sag, and leak.